1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric power connection, and more particularly, to those connections adapted for use with high intensity currents.
2. Description of Relevant Materials and Background Art
The invention relates to an electric power connection, and more particularly, to a connection used with high intensity currents.
Electric current power connections are formed, in a known manner, by socket and a plug each provided with power contacts adapted to be electrically connected or disconnected from one another.
In high intensity power plugs, there is generally provided a parallel low intensity circuit, hereinafter referenced as a pilot circuit. This pilot circuit is provided with pilot contacts provided in the socket and the plug. As the pilot circuit is closed it controls an energizing apparatus whereby the power contacts are energized, and conversely, as the pilot circuit is opened, it controls a de-energizing apparatus to de-energize the power contacts.
Accordingly, the pilot circuit is closed only after the power contacts have made contact, and opened before the power contacts are disconnected. In this manner, the two operations of closing and opening the pilot circuit occur when the electrical power plug is not energized.
It is in effect often imperative to bring the power contacts together or to separate them when they are not turned on particulrly so as to avoid electric arcing and so as not to establish power other than when the power contacts are electrically connected.
Generally speaking, the power contacts of the plug and of the socket are connected and disconnected by plugging in and unplugging, respectively, the plug and the socket.